


Heaven Sent

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Coffee Shops, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanging, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Nightmares, Noose, Sweet, Wholesome, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: After a really bad dream, Claire decides to contact Leon and meet him at a cafe.





	Heaven Sent

The music was muffled and dull behind the white door. It was a rainy night and I had to get in quick. So, I made my way down the concrete ally way steps and opened the door. The once muffled music now blasting all around me, I was greeted by a mass of gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Blue, purple and green strobe lights danced about in the otherwise dark room. A bouncer checked my ticket at the door and nodded to me, indicating I was good to enter.

I pushed my way through the dancing figures, slinking passed each body. A sleazy guy, here and there nodded to me, ‘Hey, girl.’ Or ‘Hey, pretty lady.’ They would shout. I ignored them and focused on my objective. 

What is my objective? What am I doing here? A mission from TerraSave, that was it. I was following a lead from that. Why can’t I stay focused? I made my way to a glass counter top table area, lit up with neon blue lights, fit with a bar smack dab in the middle, and several polls. Each with a scantily clad woman in light up stilettos, working said polls. I sat down in front of two of the poll dancers at the thin glass table and the bar keep approached me. 

“You want anything to drink, Miss?” He asked.

“Can you do a White Russian?” I followed up with a question myself. 

He nodded. “Coming right up.” 

“Let me pay for that.” A familiar, young voice came from the opposite side of the table. I looked up and saw, sitting across from me was a sweet, boyish face, I have seen many times before. He was clad in a black jacket, a white T-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. The same clothes he was wearing when I met him in Raccoon City, all those years ago in 1998, before he changed into the RPD uniform. His sandy blond hair, reflected in the blue light.

“Leon.” He was so close, I could reach out and touch him, I didn’t want to get kicked by a stripper heel though. I caught a glimpse of my own reflection in the glass. I looked just how I did, back in 1998 when we first met. I was about to say something more, when the bartender put the drink in front of me. I opted to take a sip. Though, it didn’t taste like anything. 

“You find your brother?” He asked, with an innocent smile. 

“Chris?...” I trailed off. Confused by the whole situation I found myself in. I knew in the back of my mind it wasn’t 1998, yet here we were, looking like this. Everything seemed to melt around us. The dancers, the bar, the music, the club scene, everything disappeared. There was just that blue glow and the glass table, and me and Leon. “Leon, you and Chris know each other now, he told me about you recently, about how you helped him take out an arms dealer and everything. And we…. We have been through so much. Since Raccoon City, and Raccoon City is gone. And you… What’s going on here, Leon?” I was rambling over my words in an utter loss. He just smiled with a light chuckle.

“That’s good. That sounds amazing.” His smile quickly faded though, his expression becoming serious. “Claire, you shouldn’t be here, you need to leave now.” 

“Leon, you know I can take care of myself.” I responded back softly.

“I know.” He nodded. “Claire, don’t lose hope.”   
I noticed tears sparkling in his bright, blue eyes, and that’s when I realized how hollow and sunken into the sockets they were. Something about his neck caught my eye too, there was a dark, blackened mark around it, in the shape of a rope burn. I swallowed hard and felt myself begin to shake. 

“Leon.” I began, feeling my voice quiver. “Why?…. Why did you do it?” I knew exactly what ‘it’ was. I didn’t want to think about it. But, I had to know. 

He shook his head. “Claire, I’m sorry. It was a mistake. I made a terrible mistake. I was desperate for a way out.” 

He reached out for me, I reached out for him. Suddenly, it went pitch black.

“Leon!” I cried out. Silence. Followed by the strained sound of a rope, lightly swinging, with something weighing it down. Suddenly, a spotlight flicked on with a loud crack from whatever ceiling it was coming from in the endless darkness. 

Not something was dangling from the rope, but someone. Leon, strung up by a noose, hung there limply, swaying ever so lightly. His eyes were wide, bugging out of the sunken in, black sockets, the petechial hemorrhaging caused his eyes to be blood red, I couldn’t even see the lovely blue of his iris’s through the ruptured capillaries. His mouth hung open, his tongue had flopped out, miniscule amounts of blood and saliva clinging to it. His neck and head were bent at an awkward angle, into his chest, the noose emphasizing how thin his neck is and how broken the vertebrae is. His sandy blond hair fell forward, doing nothing to hide the haunting expression in his dead face. He was now in the RPD uniform, for some reason. 

I had been sitting in a chair in front of the spotlight that proudly displayed Leon’s hanging corpse. But, I had stumbled out of it, onto my hands and knees, gasping and wide eyed. Bile rose to the back of my throat. 

The smell. Oh God, the acrid smell. 

My stomach heaved and I emptied the contents of it right in front of me. I can’t see him like this, not like this. I looked into the gross mess of vomit on the floor, even that was better than staring at Leon’s body, strewn up like a display at a carnival. Tears began to drip into the acidic mixture as my own body convulsed violently, and in loud heaving sobs, I wept. 

“No! No! No! God fucking dammit. Why?! Why Leon?! Why did you do it?!” I cried out. 

As if in response, his police radio crackled to life, there was static for a moment, then his voice came through. “Claire, don’t lose hope.” It spoke, loud and clear. 

I lifted myself to my knees, looking up at his corpse as tears streamed down my face, the vile taste of vomit clung to my mouth and burned the back of my throat. “Is this some kind of sick fucking joke?” I growled. 

“Don’t…. Lose….. Hope.” Leon’s voice cut in and out of the radio static before it fell silent again. 

I brought my fists down, pounding them hard against the floor as I screamed in rage and sorrow. I shouted, yelled and cried as I repeatedly hit the floor, hot tears spilling out of my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. I did this until my throat was sore, my voice horse, and my fists ached in throbbing pain. 

In a trembling heap, I fell over to the side, collapsing next to my stomach fluids, under Leon’s corpse. My loud sobbing went to sniffling whimpers, that made my entire form shake rapidly every time I took in a shaky breath. It was silent for a moment, save for the noise emanating from me. Then, the spotlight faded out, the music began to pick up again, though it sounded muffled as if it came from outside the door, the darkness was soft again, illuminated by the strobe lights and the dancers were back, moving across the floor around me and Leon’s still hanging body, without a care in the world. As if everything was moving on. The world was moving on, except that I was stuck, because my world had died. 

I curled up in the fetal position next to the pool of my own bile, under a loved ones suicide. Holding myself as I muttered ‘why?’ Over and over again. 

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my annoying phone alarm. Well, I had it set to something I knew would wake me up, but I should have rethought the sound of a screaming goat to be the one. I sat up in bed and turned my phone alarm off.

“What a horrible nightmare.” I muttered to myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose. “At least that’s all it was.” I turned and looked at myself in the bedroom mirror. My scarlet hair fell short around my face, I kept it short that way after cutting it on that damned island a while back, easier than constantly putting it up in a ponytail every morning. My cheeks look a bit sunken in, I look tired, stressed and like I should really stop skipping breakfast. But, I don’t look like the young, 19 year old spunky me of 1998. No, I look like how I do now a days, stressed and in need of rest. 

Still, I get up and get ready for the day ahead. As I showered, got dressed in a red blouse, black jacket and black jeans, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth, I couldn’t help but think about the person that was the subject of my dream. 

Leon S. Kennedy. 

I wonder how he’s doing. I know Chris actually handled a mission with him recently. They stopped an arms dealer who was marketing in B.O.W’s. Another prick who made a virus and tried to spread it, first by infecting the city of New York. Glenn Arias, was his name, hope he rots in Hell along with Alex Wesker, and the rest of em. Still, I haven’t talked to Leon personally, in a long time. Maybe that dream was telling me I should check up on him. He had been by my side from the very beginning, when we were first dragged into this mess back in Raccoon City. He was a big help for me in finding Chris and I have always tried to keep in touch with him. Guess our busy lives gave way to a fall out in communication between us. Though, communication was very limited for him at first, since he was kind of forced into becoming a federal agent with the DSO.

I checked myself in the mirror once more, before heading off to my office at TerraSave. My thoughts focused more and more on Leon, as I got to work and proceeded on the daily grind. Come to think of it, the last time we saw each other was in Harvardville. We were in our late 20’s then, now I’m getting toward my late 30’s and Leon has to be approaching 40. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. 

Finally, deciding to take a break from the paperwork, I leaned back from my computer, tired of writing reports for now. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and decided to call up my brother. It didn’t take long for Chris to answer his little sister.  
“Hey, Claire. What’s up?” Chris’s voice came through the other line. “You’re lucky you didn’t catch me at a bad time. But, you usually call like this when something is bothering you.” He chuckled. “So, spill the beans. What’s on your mind?” 

“Hey, I’m fine. I was just wondering if Leon’s phone number is still the same.” I cut straight to the point. 

“Leon?” Chris asked puzzled. “It should be, why do you ask?” 

“Well, you talked to him recently.” I told him. 

“Yeah, I worked with him on the Arias case, and by that, I mean we really needed his help.” Chris let out a soft sigh. “Ya know, when me and Rebecca first met up with him to ask for his help, he...Wasn’t in a good place, mental health wise, that is.” 

“What do you mean, ‘wasn’t’?” The panic was evident in my voice and Chris caught onto it quick. 

“Hey, Claire. Hold on now. You act like he could be dead or something.” He spoke in a gentle tone. Still, the word ‘dead’ brought back vivid flashbacks of my nightmare and I swallowed a lump in my throat. He continued. “As far as I know, Leon is alive and well after we last spoke to file the report on Arias. Hey, you should talk to him. Meet up somewhere and have a chat. He hasn’t seen you in how long now? I’m sure he would be more than happy to meet up with you again.” I can tell Chris was smiling on the other side of the call. 

I smiled too, “Yeah, that’s why I called. To see if the number was still the same.” 

“Makes sense to me.” Chris chuckled. “Give him a ring, maybe you two can fit something in your busy schedules.”

My smile grew. “Yeah, I’ll do that.” 

“Talk to ya later, Claire.” 

“Bye, Chris.” 

We hung up and I immediately scrolled through my contacts. I found Leon’s name and number and clicked the call button. It rang a couple times before an answer came through on the other end. 

“Agent Kennedy speaking.” A deep, raspy, tired voice answered. No doubt about it, that was Leon, but he sounded absolutely exhausted. 

“Oh, sorry Leon. Forgot this was your work number.” I shook my head a bit. It was the only number of his that I had, but I hate to be busying his work line. 

There was a short pause. “…. Claire?” 

I nodded. “Yeah. It’s me. Haven’t talked recently.” 

“Yeah. Something you need?” I guess he’s that used to people sending him on missions or asking him for help on one, he just assumes I need him for something. 

“Ah. No.” I hesitated. “Hey Leon, remember how you said that the next time we meet should be someplace a little more normal? Back when we were at Harvardville?” 

He chuckled. “That was so long ago, I barely even remember. Surprised you did. But, you have my attention.”

“How about we meet up for coffee after I’m off work, you and me? My treat. That is, if you’re not too busy.” 

There was a pause on the other end and I could feel myself get more and more nervous. 

“Sure.” He finally answered. “You pick the place, I’ll meet you there.” 

I smiled and told him about a local cafe, nearby the TerraSave building. We agreed to meet up there, I told him when I’m off work and hung up. I found it difficult to get through the boring paperwork now, and the hours were ticking by so slowly. I felt excited about this meet up with Leon, I haven’t seen him in so long. I guess this would be considered a date though, wouldn’t it? Should I have worn something nicer?

It didn’t matter, once the time rolled around, I bolted out of the office. It was only a mile away from the building, so I walked down to the cafe, at a swift pace. Maybe a bit too eager, but that was okay, I wanted to see him. I strolled up to the front of the building, outdoor tables with large, shading umbrellas stood behind a black metal welcome gate. Some patrons sat at them, enjoying an evening pick-me-up, but no sign of Leon.

I was probably arriving a bit early, though. 

I stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of an engine. I looked up to see someone pull up on a black Ducati, parked it in front of the place and hop off. Clad in black jeans, brown combat boots, a black leather jacket with two white stripes down the arms with what looked like a navy blue undershirt, and black fingerless gloves, was Leon. 

He immediately walked through the open gate and took the nearest empty table. A server immediately came up and asked him what he would like. 

“Just black coffee.” He responded with the same tired, raspy and deep voice, I heard over the phone. 

“Would you like cream and sugar, too?” She inquired.

“Fine with me.” He shrugged. “Thank you, Miss.” 

She nodded politely and went to make his order.

I couldn’t help but spectate him for a bit. As I looked closer, I took in the detail of his appearance. While his leather jacket barely hides his muscular physique, hell it isn’t even zipped up all the way, teasing a glimpse of his pectorals, he does look a bit slender, like he hasn’t been eating regularly. His face is fixed in a permanently tired expression, there were dark bags under his pale, striking blue eyes and he has rough stubble along his face and jawline. It was the hair that really gave him away, that same hairstyle, except it grew longer and hung in his face, covering one eye. His hair is now darker, more of a chestnut brunette than a sandy blond. He looks so tired and done with everyone’s shit, but at the same time, he aged like fine wine. Matured from a sweet baby boy to fine ass man. Nearing 40 and still smoking hot. 

The server brought his mug of black coffee, along with a saucer of sugar cubes and a fancy cup of cream, all in porcelain white. He thanked her again and she smiled graciously before she left to take other customer orders. I watched as he mixed the cream and sugar in the coffee and took a sip before realizing, I’m supposed to join him. 

I quickly made my way over to his table. He looked up to face me as I approached. I felt a lump catch in my throat as he rose to his feet to greet me, stepping out from the table and standing in front of me. 

“Leon.” I smiled. 

“Hey.” He gave a soft smiled back, the tired and angry look he had pent up, melted away from his facial features. “You made it.” 

“Yeah. Just like I said I would.” My smile grew. “It’s been a while.” I flashed back to my nightmare and realized how happy I was to see him, standing alive, in front of me. I felt hot tears sting my eyes. 

His expression flashed to immediate concern, and he pondered for a moment, before reaching out to wipe my tears. I’m not sure if it was pride that demanded he shouldn’t see me cry, but I pushed his hand away and threw my arms around him. He instantly went tense as I hugged him tightly, burying my face into his chest, which felt like a solid brick wall of muscle. I clutched onto the back of his jacket, digging my nails in, hiding my tears, hoping that they don’t stain the leather. He smells nice, like something that feels like home. I can hear his heart racing, feel his diaphragm rise and fall with each breath. 

“I missed you.” Was all I could weakly mutter.

He seemed taken aback by the display of affection. He hesitated for a moment before returning the embrace. Gently resting his hands on my back, one had rubbing my upper back in a calm, soothing motion. He rested his chin on top of my head, hugging me so gently. 

“I missed you too.” He spoke in a soft tone. He caught his breath once more as I nestled my face against his neck. I honestly didn’t realize how much I needed to held by Leon until now. He seems so lost about it though. Though, he wouldn’t know a really bad dream put me in such a…. Cuddly mood, so to speak. 

Moments passed before I pulled away from him, lightly cupping his face in my hands, his stubble scratchy against my palms, as our eyes met. His expression showed concern for me, those pale, sparkling, light blue eyes full of emotion. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. 

I nodded, and found myself focusing on his lips. They look really soft.   
I must have not been thinking, because I moved in, closing the distance between us. He quivered slightly as I pressed my lips to his. They’re a lot softer than I thought. And his facial hair is ticklish. His breath hitched and he inhaled sharply. Despite his apparent, nervous signals, he did return the kiss, even teasing me to deepen it. Tastes like coffee. 

It suddenly dawned on me, what I was doing and I gently pulled back, our eyes opened and our gazes met once more. 

“I don’t know what came over me.” I finally spoke after a while. “I’m sorry.”

“What the hell are you sorry for?” He grinned and shrugged.

“For uh...” I found myself at a loss for words. “That.” Was all I could say.

He chuckled. “A little unexpected. But, I don’t mind.”

I can feel myself blushing.

The server rounded the corner and jumped back in surprise. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt. I was just coming to check on things.” She turned to me. “Ma’am, would you like anything?” 

I felt flustered and immediately distanced myself from Leon. “Ah, Earl Grey tea, please.” 

She nodded vigorously. “Coming right up. Anything with it?”

“Um, honey and cream.” I responded, still flustered.

“You got it.” She beamed and went to fill my order. 

We sat and drank our beverages and discussed our work place frustrations until the sky grew dark. I paid for the both of us, despite his protests otherwise, to at least pay for himself. His money no good here. 

“Well.” He gestured to the setting sun. “Guess that’s our cue to leave. Till next time.” 

I sent him a quick text. He looked at his phone confused. “What did you just send me?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

“My address.” I didn’t feel like walking back to get my bike, but I did want to go home, and I wanted to take him with me. “You can drop me off back here tomorrow morning. But, I would like you to take me home, if that’s okay.” I scooted closer and boldly slid my hand onto his thigh, feeling my face getting warm. 

A light pink tint crossed his features as well, nevertheless, he grinned and shrugged. “Well, if you insist.” He nodded over to the Ducati and proceeded to get up and walk to the bike. I followed, eagerly. Some of the people still seated outside who saw I didn’t arrive with him and saw how I greeted him, gave me all knowing looks. No judgment from them, they just could tell what was gonna go down. Honestly, looking at Leon, could they blame me for wanting to quench a thirst. 

He hopped on and I slid in behind him, pressing my body up against the back of him, I wrap my arms tightly around him. Oh yeah, this is a nice feeling. He started the bike up and I felt myself becoming impatient already. Is it okay if I just? 

I nuzzled between his hair and the collar of his jacket, placing soft kisses on his neck. He drew in a sharp breath, his body tense before melting into me. 

“Hold on tight.” His voice was dark and low now, each word dripping with a sensual aura.

He sped off and I gave him the quickest directions back to my place. I’m not afraid to admit that, during the ride there, my hands wondered a bit, not enough to distract him from driving but enough to make him have to stifle a soft moan at every red light. 

After what seemed like an eternity of teasing him, he pulled up to my apartments. I can only remember locking my door, as the top priority was to get us out of our clothes and to get him onto my bed. And as things went from soft kisses to heavy petting, I achieved that goal. 

That nightmare I had, seemed like it’s in the distant past. I don’t care right now, he’s here with me tonight, in my bed, in my arms, in me. There will be no more nightmares, only a night of endless pleasure. I just want to hear the sound of his voice, a sweet, love making melody.

I can’t get enough of him, and right now, I’m so damn glad I called him.

The familiar buzzing of my phone stirred me awake. I begrudgingly reached over Leon’s snoozing form to pick it up and answer it. 

“Hello?” I murmured groggily. 

“Hey, Claire. Did I wake you? How did your little date with Leon go?” It was Chris. 

“Yeah.” I rubbed my eyes. “You did wake me up. And um.” I stared back at Leon’s face as he slept.

Chris sighed. “Claire… Don’t tell me. He’s in bed with you isn’t he?” 

I watched Leon’s eyes flutter open, he lifted his head, listening into the conversation. 

“Ah. Well.” Was all that came out as I answered my brother. 

“Claire, I suggested you meet up and talk with Leon, not fuck him.” Chris sighed. I was about to shout at him that if given the chance he would peg Leon in a heartbeat, I knew that. But, Leon swiped my phone away as he sat up. 

“Hey Chris, I’ll handle your sister from here.” He stated bluntly. 

“LEON! I SWEAR-” Chris began shouting into the receiver, but Leon hung up on him.

“I can tell him that the call dropped.” Leon brushed off Chris’s overprotective nature.

“Modern phones don’t do that.” I grinned. 

He merely chuckled and descended down upon me, pressing his lips against mine in a deep kiss, making me remember that I discovered he has a tongue stud, last night, and he knows how to use it.

He pulled away with a grin. “I’ll make you breakfast before I take you into work. How does that sound?” 

I giggled. “Lovely.” 

He nodded and was about to get up before I brought my hand up, running my fingers through his bangs, I cupped his cheek. 

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice. You seem a little stressed and down. Since I last saw you, that is. Are you gonna be okay?” 

He grinned and winked. “I can tell you I released some of that tension last night.” 

“But, for real, Leon.” 

He sighed at my insistence. “Yeah, you can say I haven’t been in the best mindset, recently. But, I have a feeling things will get better.” 

“They will get better.” I smiled. “Leon, don’t lose hope.” 

A look of confusion flashed across his face, then he smiled and placed his hand over mine. “Thanks. I believe Heaven sent an Angel of hope.” 

Smooth, Kennedy.


End file.
